Tainted Love
by ccs's cherry blossom
Summary: She was the new girl. He was the 'outcast', the Goth who was never given the time of day. She prys on places she was never meant to step foot on he was one of them. Will it bring him sweet pain or bitter love? SxS ExT
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: She was the new girl. He was the outcast, the 'goth' who was never given the time of day. She prys to places she was never meant to step foot on; he was one of them. Will it cause him sweet pain or bitter love? SxS ExT

**

* * *

**

Slogan:

_I watch you, oblivious to my feelings or is it me to yours?_

_You became my only friend and yet I still want more._

_Something that I cannot have because you are different from me._

_You have more friends, a better status and to make you like me would be cruel._

_That is why I must let go of this sweet pain and bitter love._

_This tainted love._

**

* * *

Warning: Some scenes may not be fully understood for younger audiences, that is why this story is rated 'M'. There maybe suggestions of lemon and perhaps small scenes unless something extreme happens. Warning comes to some exrteme swearing in some places but ****no** mention of the c-word, very sarcastic, dry **humour**, some very tradgic scenes and **angst** and a very _slight_ maybe of lemon.: Some scenes may not be fully understood for younger audiences, that is why this story is rated 'M'. There maybe suggestions of lemon and perhaps small scenes unless something extreme happens. Warning comes to some exrteme swearing in some places but mention of the c-word, very sarcastic, dry , some very tradgic scenes and and a very maybe of lemon. 

**Tainted Love**

_No Escape_

* * *

"You vile creature, you expect me to eat something that has been made by you. God-knows what germs I could catch, especially from a Goth like you."

Cold amber eyes set upon the man ranting like a lunatic. The heated interaction between the two simply qualified of the man with dark hair screaming at the young man of 18 with blank amber eyes and black died hair with him only responding with a hard glare.

They were surrounded by people, not many but some. Of course they had only came to see what all the big fuss was about. The normally busy and crowded chip shop was now empty due to a certain person's presence.

"Look at you, you can't even put a die on your hair properly nor use a permament one." The guy hissed, his crystal blue eyes challening deadly amber.

"Listen _Sir_, I am sorry for the inconvenience but if you do not wish to eat the food which _I_ cook, you will have to come back at a later time." His amber eyes squinted; his silk voice sending shivers down the once angry now scared man.

"Well I do not _wish_ to come back at a later time, you worthless piece of garbage, I wish to eat now, so what I want is simple, you _fired_!"

"I am indeed sorry for my employee's manners, he is still new to the job but I am very sorry to say that I cannot fire him, he is the only one who will work night shifts, if you could please understand my circumstances."

The voice finished before immerging from the shadows, his dark blue eyes resting on scared but brave crystal blue eyes.

"Please, allow me to make it up to you with a free bag of chips, and a discount token for your next visit."

The man backed down sparing the teenager with one last glance before agreeing, taking the chips and token and walking away, nosy parkers in toe.

"Fat bastard, needs to go on a diet anyway," the old teenager muttered but still audible to the older man.

"Syaoran…" The man with midnight blue eyes and dark hair sighed, running a hand through his hair tiredly.

"What have I told you about being so hostile, auntie won't be pleased with this incident."

"Fuck mother, like she gives a damn Eriol, you and I both know it. Why the hell otherwise would she send me to Japan, a foreign country and expect me to get along with everybody happy do-lally."

"Nobody disliked _you_ Syaoran, it was you who disliked _everybody_ around you. You were perfectly normal, wearing no make-up and not dieing your hair constantly black because you are always using non-permanent ones but now… now what you are is what you created yourself to be, with no ones helping and _that_ Syaoran is something both you and I know."

"Well, if mother never sent me here, then I would never have had to change." Syaoran retorted in his defense. His bloody cousin and his stupid ramblings on how it was his fault that he was the way he was. One of these days he was going to drive him to the point of beyond.

"You didn't have to change Syaoran, you made that decision yourself."

"Oh, so now it's my fault."

"No, I didn't say that, I-"

"But that is what you were implying Eriol, wasn't it, that I put myself into this dark hole, eh?"

"Well the way you are putting it now, it probably makes more sense to blame yourself, after all nobody asked you to become a Goth."

"You know shit Eriol, my reasons on becoming this wasn't because I wanted to show the world I'm a depressed Emo."

"But it was part of the reason, no? So tell me what is the other part of the reason?"

"It became my style, it was a way of showing my personality only somehow I lost all track and now this is my label and there is no going back."

Eriol sighed. There was no way his cousin believed on escaping his so called tragic life. As far as he thought he might as well stay Goth-like forever. This made Eriol very excasperated. And he didn't get like that often.

"You know what Syaoran, shall I tell you what you need?"

"What!" He was getting tired of this lecture now and just wanted to go home rather than listen to Eriol blabbering on about what he needed.

'_Eriol, just piss off.'_ that thought soothed him, ah yes, Eriol's big trap shut, now that would make him happy.

"You need a friend."

'_What the hell?'_

"Excuse me Eriol but have you lost your head recently?"

"No, I'm being deadly serious."

"What another one like me, so we can wallow in our self-pitty together, I don't think so, we will be dead before the night is out."

"No, I don't mean another Goth, I mean a normal person, somebody who can give empathy but help you, somebody who you can trust."

Eriol paused for a moment before grinning like a maniac for the first time in minutes.

"Prefably somebody of the opposite sex so you can get a love life whilst you're at it."

Syaoran looked at Eriol as if he had lost the plot.

"Go to hell, you know I don't like those blonde bimbo's who strut about, swaying there hips robotically and screaming in those ridiculous high pitched voices…"

"Besides…" He continued, his voice getting softer.

"Who would want to date me?"

"Two pieces of advice for you darling young cousin, one, don't get someone with blonde hair and a squeaky high voice and two, if they are a good person they will see you for who you truly are."

"And what would that be?"

"A sarcastic, dry, cruel, evil, arragant jerk."

"Oh, jeez thanks, you even sound like a woman too Eriol." Eriol place a hand over his chest, his face pulling mock hurt.

"Aww that one went straight to my heart."

"Yeah, whatever, I'm going home, school tommorow, must prepare for battle against the preps."

Grabbing his coat, Syaoran swung it over his shoulder and walked out throught the fish shop's door. Eriol watched every movement Syaoran made with his eyes. Syaoran was currently dressed in black baggy jeans, silver chains dangling heavily from them, no wonder his green boxers were on show. Joining the baggy parade was a dark navy t-shirt with _'who gives a damn'_ written in red wrting across the front of it. Finished off with black and white scruffy trainers (mostly black, god forbid there maybe a light colour in the dress code) and a nice oversized coat.

'_Plus a lovely dirty, old, cream apron'_ Eriol added for amusement. He watched as his younger cousin walked down the lane into the darkness of night through the glass in the door and dimmly lit street lamps. His eyes softened and small frown appearing on his lips.

'_Why can't he find somebody who will see him for who he truly is?'_ A distressed look etched its way onto his face.

'_Well, there is somebody, and that is my blooming fiancee and as much as I love you dear cousin, there is no way in hell you can have her!'_

* * *

He sighed as he walked down the empty streets of Tomeoda towards his appartment block, running his hand through his messy, now black locks.

'_Damn Eriol and his stupid words.'_ In his head, Syaoran was mentally cursing Eriol over and over again. Just where did he get off, critisising him about the way he dressed and acted. So he was cold, so he was a scruffy bastard, so what?

He reached his apartment sooner than he thought. He would have prefered if he could have walked a bit longer, to clear his head of any words that Eriol might have possibly drilled in his mind.

'_Now that would be a disaster.'_ He shook his head; a small smile crept across his face at his cousin's hopelessness.

Sliding the key into the apartment, he heard the familiar click before walking into the small corridor. Four doors were present along the small corridor, leading to different rooms. One to the bathroom, the second to the kitchen, another to the small living room and the final one to his sanctuary, his wonderful bedroom.

Most people would have thought of his living place has a hellhole but it was quite the opposite. The room was immaculate. For crying out loud, for the life that he did spend with his family, he spent it with five ladies, his mother and four older sisters, of course he was going to know how to keep a house clean.

Except for his bedroom. His bedroom was his expression of what he liked and nothing about it was going to change any time soon.

Speaking of bedrooms, that is where his body wanted him to go. Ah yes sleep. His bodie's most desired craving at that particular moment. Dragging his feet behinde him he slammed his bedroom door shut letting darkness envelop him. He loved darkness because here nobody could tell how you felt or what you were doing.

Stripping till he was only clad in his green boxers he dropped to his bed, letting the softness of the bed consume him.

"_No, I don't mean another Goth, I mean a normal person, somebody who can give empathy but help you, somebody who you can trust..."_

"_And prefably somebody of the opposite sex so you can get a love life whilst you're at it."_

"_Go to hell, you know I don't like those blonde bimbo's who strut about, swaying there hips robotically and screaming in those ridiculous high pitched voices…"_

"_Besides…" _

"_Who would want to date me?"_

"_Two pieces of advice for you darling young cousin, one, don't get someone with blonde hair and a squeaky high voice and two, if they are a good person they will see you for who you truly are."_

Whoa! Hold it right there. Since when did he, the great loner Li Syaoran take notice of his cousin Eriol's words?

"_If they are a good person they will see you for who you truly are."_

Okay, especially those words.

'_Damn you Eriol, rot in hell you bastard.'_

He felt his eyes go heavy, sleep begging to take over his body. He glanced at the clock, blooming hell quarter to twelve. He needed sleep. A.S.A.P.

'_Maybe there could be someone...'_

His eyes fell shut, his mind drifting off to the land of sleep.

'_Get real Syaoran, nobody except Eriol and his fiancee give you the time of day.'_

* * *

The constant beeping of an alarm clock rang through a certain household in Tomoeda Town.

A hand crept out from under the pink sheets slamming down the reciever before an informal grunt came from the person currently burried under the sheets.

"Nooo…" The soft voice moaned.

"It can't be morning already!" Slowly a head appeared, emmerging from the dishevelled sheets, normally silk auburn hair was now knotted, as dull emerald eyes slowly started to sparkle. A soft hue of pink graced her cheeks, as soft pink lips parted slowly.

"OH LORD!" It was seven thirty she was late, again, for her first day at another school.

"Oy kaujii, I knew you were strange but fantasising about God is a bit strange even for you." The voice echoed from the bottom of the stairs carrying to her very ears.

"Whatever, at least I'm not _gay._"

"Now, now just because _my_ boyfriend used to be _your_ secret crush you shouldn't need be jealous of your older brother. Oh yeah by the way breakfast is ready and we know how monsters love their food." Snickering was heard before a faint voice could be heard saying something along the lines of _'Touya, leave your little sister alone and come and help me set the table.'_

Jumping out of bed, she ran to the bathroom and shut the door; of course this was not before running back out of the bathroom and grabbing her clothes and running back into the bathroom.

Before she shut the door, she heard the voice of her brother ringing in her ears.

"Stupid Kaujii, forgetting things, she's making herself even _more_ late and it's her _first day _at school."

"SHUT UP ONI-CHAN!" She screamed before slamming the bathroom door shut enphasysing her point.

'_Stupid brothers' _she thought as she jumped into the shower, letting the hot water massage her muscles into bliss. _'Who in hell made them? Perhaps they were drunk because from the jist of it, the only thing they seem to do well is be an asshole, or at least my brother is anyway.'_

She sighed as she stepped out of the shower, speadily drying herself and shoving on a pair of blue, washed out jeans, a pink tanktop and a plain white blouse over the top only buttoned up in the middle. She wrapped a long gold chain around her neck three times so it was at different lengths, the tightest acting like a choker. She rolled the sleeves up on her blouse to her elbows, and put a gold ring on each middle finger and small hoops in her ears. Quickly she put her long hair up in a high ponytail, letting her bangs cover her eyes. Thankgod she didn't wear makeup. Doing a quick check in the mirror she dashed out the bathroom and charged downstairs.

Trying to act calm and collected she strolled into the kitchen to be greeted with her father.

"Ohayou Sakura."

"Ohayou Otou-san." She gazed at a phtograph of a woman with soft flowing hair and emerald green eyes identical to her own. "Ohayou Okaa-san."

"Wow, the kaujii has done it in record time. Fifteen minutes." Her brother whistled as he looked at his watch. Before he lifted his head and smirked at her.

"Are you sure you showered properly, I do smell the odar of a monster, hmm wonder- hey what, ITAI! What the hell was that for kaujii?" Her older brother, Touya, rubbed his foot that was now quite swollen from the stamping it received. In response to his question she simply giggled.

"Oh oni-chan, you shouldn't tease me plus aren't you supposed to be a man, all tough and hard." she walked over to him and squeezed both sides of his cheeks to try and see if he had a cute manner. She found none. Shrugging her shoulders, she grabbed a piece of toast from her brothers plate shoved it in her mouth and grabbed a pink backpack placed on the other chair.

"Hey, you thief, that is going to cost you five more chores." She only waved in response, whilst she put her trainers on.

"Ja ne Otou-san…" She sent her brother a look of disgust. "Oni-chan." Placing her bag on her back, she strolled out of the Kinomoto residence, shutting the small metal gate behinde her.

The wind gently blew at her face, as she smelt the morning's fresh air. Glanicing at her watch her eyes widened in horror.

'_7:50, crap ten mintues to get to school.'_

Breaking out into a run she ran down the lane where petals from the cherry blossom tree danced around her, her hair following similar movements behinde her.

Turning the corner, she saw a high clock tower, seven fifty-five, she ran faster until large metal gates greeted her sight.

'_That must be it.'_ she thought with a sigh of relief before slowing down her pace and walking into the large school grounds. Realisation hit her when she remebered that she was new here, therefor she didn't know where the school's reception would be.

'_Oh happy days, what shall I do now?'_

She looked around the grounds for somebody. Unfortunately she couldn't find the familiar hair of long, wavy lavender locks. She puffed in annoyance.

'_Where the hell is she?'_

Small hands grasped her eyes, blocking daylight reaching them. She squeaked in horror before recognising the melodic laugh.

'_Found her…'_

"Hmph, Tomoyo-chan…" the young girl whined as she removed the taller girl's hands from her face.

"I'm late, I'm lost and I need to find the office _now_, please can we hurry?"

The girl just smiled, her mysterious amythest eyes glistening.

"No worries Sakura-chan, I asked for you details last Friday, and guess what?"

"What?" The girl mumbled, looking at the clock every few seconds, her hands getting more sweatier as the minute hand got closer to striking the eight.

"Your in all my classes!" The girl identified as Tomoyo practically screamer. Sakura looked as if she was about to faint.

"Oh god…"

"Don't 'oh god' me Sakura-chan, it will be so much fun plus you won't needn't get lost, sin't that great?"

"Woopy-doo." Tomoyo quickly grabbed Sakura's hand before dragging her inside the school and outside a classroom door. Sakura only gulped. Tomoyo looked at her friend, her one eyebrow rising in a questioning manner.

"You know Sakura-chan… you should be used to this kind of thing now and yet you still look nervous." The latter only sighed.

Opening the door, a tall man with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes stared at them furiously before smiling softly.

"Ah, you must be the new exchange student from Osaka?"

"Hai, sensei." Sakura glanced at her friend's confidence towards a teacher.

'_Sometimes, all I could wish to be is someone like Tomoyo-chan.'_

"Well please come in, come in, I will introduce you to your new fellow class mates."

'_Oh, I can't wait.'_ People lets all note the saracasm here.

"I'm Terada Sensei by the way."

"Ha-hai." She stuttered before being led into the classroom full of teenagers like her.

'_Okay, Sakura, deep breaths, that is it, simple, one two three.'_

"Students, QUIET!" she cringed out of the loudness of teacher's voice.

"We have a new exchange student joining us today. I hope we all make her feel welcome."

"Konichiwa, my name is Kinomoto Sakura, it's a pleasure to meet all of you." Her eyes travelled around the room smiling back out the faces all beaming at her.

"Now…" She flinched at the sound of her Sensei's voice bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Where to put you? Ah, yes over there, the seat in front of Li." She heard gasps around the room and whispers of _'poor girl' _and '_Oh no, I pity her.'_

A look of question crossed her face before looking over at Tomoyo, only to get back a shrug and a mouthed over _'Tell you later.'_

She followed the direction of her teacher's finger to a spare seat infront of a boy. She almost fell to the ground from her knees going week.

'_Oh my god, the guy is bloody goregous'_

Walking slowly down the aisel till she reached her seat she stood rooted to the floor when he looked up at her.

'_Those eyes…'_ She physically gasped. From that moment she knew something was not right. She knew that she was not supposed to even look at this guys the way she was and yet she couldn't help it.

After all when you tread on dangerous ground there is _no escape_.

**

* * *

A/n: Blah, the ending of the first chapter did not really make sense but I wan't to keep some suspense going. Not much S+S in this chapter but looking at all my other stories there never seems to be any other interaction with other people so… I felt like introducing the four main charcters.**

We **all** know who Eriol's finacee is… right?

So the million-dollar question is did you like it? Yes, no, maybe? Review? Yes of course, you know you want to. Go on hit the purple button. No flames though please. _Constructive_ critism is welcome however. Though I don't mind a fan review you know... for this crappy story :)

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**: She was the new girl. He was the outcast, the 'Goth' who was never given the time of day. She pry's to places she was never meant to step foot on; he was one of them. Will it cause him sweet pain or bitter love? SxS

**

* * *

**

Slogan:

_I watch you, oblivious to my feelings or is it me to yours?_

_You became my only friend and yet I still want more._

_Something that I cannot have because you are different from me._

_You have more friends, a better status and to make you like me would be cruel._

_That is why I must let go of this sweet pain and bitter love._

_This tainted love._

**

* * *

Warning: Some scenes may not be fully understood for younger audiences, that is why this story is rated 'M'. There maybe suggestions of lemon and perhaps small scenes unless something extreme happens. Warning comes to some extreme swearing in some places but ****no** mention of the c-word, very sarcastic, dry **humour**, some very tragic scenes and **angst** and a very _slight_ maybe of lemon.: Some scenes may not be fully understood for younger audiences, that is why this story is rated 'M'. There maybe suggestions of lemon and perhaps small scenes unless something extreme happens. Warning comes to some extreme swearing in some places but mention of the c-word, very sarcastic, dry , some very tragic scenes and and a very maybe of lemon. 

**Tainted Love**

_Maybe_

* * *

It was not bothering her. She was happy. She was calm. Nothing was going wrong.

Who the hell was she kidding!

'_Somebody, HELP ME!'_

So she wasn't in any sort of danger. Oh no it was much worse. How bad can it get you ask. Not only was she just humiliated in front of the entire class, she now had some weirdo staring… no glaring at the back of her head. A weirdo with beautiful amber eyes. But that was just _not_ the point.

'_My head is not the board! You can not learn from it you idiot!'_

That was what she felt like saying but instead she sat in front of him, stayed quiet and _tried_ to pay attention like a good little girl.

'_How can I concentrate when somebody is staring at my head for no-goddamn reason?'_

Things weren't easy anyway especially when they were doing her _favourite _subject maths. There is nothing like a good'ol piece of maths on a Monday morning. It was official.

She was going to die on her first day of school.

* * *

'_She is very strange.'_ This thought came to his mind the very second he set eyes on her.

What confused him more was that she didn't look at him like he was a piece of shit. She just looked fascinated.

'_She needs to get a new hobby rather than staring at outcasts on her first day at a new school.'_ This morning's incident was enough to prove his theory correct.

"_Students, QUIET!" Oh lovely, the teacher was in, how could he celebrate this one._

"_We have a new exchange student joining us today. I hope we all make her feel welcome." Make a possible prep feel 'welcome'. Had he lost his mind? Hell would freeze over before he made a new girl feel 'welcome'._

"_Konichiwa, my name is Kinomoto Sakura, it's a pleasure to meet all of you." _

"_Now…" _

"_Where to put you? Ah, yes over there, the seat in front of Li." Gasps were heard around the room with whispers of 'poor girl' and 'Oh no, I pity her.' Oh God, she was going to be sat in front of him._

_He heard walk calmly down the aisle to the back where his seat was located. For some unknown reason though the footsteps came to a halt. He felt her gaze upon him._

'_Just what is her problem, surely she is not going to say anything to me in front of a teacher?'_

_He lifted his head to spare her a glance._

_She physically gasped._

'_Okay, she is going to umm…faint?'_

"_Miss Kinomoto! Is there a problem with you new seat?" Terada Sensei's voice asked her, his voice sharp like a gunshot._

"_N-no."_

"_Then would you please care to take a seat?"_

"_H-hai, sorry."_

Her face had gone pretty red so he had assumed she was embarrassed. He had lost all concentration in maths so he fell in to the stupor of staring at the back of her head.

It amused him quite a lot though that after about five minutes of his stare boring into the back of her head she began to squirm. Nobody had ever been scared of his presence before and yet this girl was.

He hadn't been amused by something in this class well since… never.

The bell rang indicating recess. He watched her form from behind seeing her slouch and hear her sigh in relief.

'_Strange girl.'_

He watched as the class and teacher filtered out the door leaving few pupils behind. Him and her included.

He knew it. How could he have been so blind?

'_She's a prep…'_

He glanced over in the opposite direction to find a prep walking in their direction. He smirked.

'_Preps, prepare to go down.'_

"Hey Goth!" He looked to meet the eyes of dark gold. His hair was grown down just past his neck tied in a loose pony. He wore a dark blue shirt and a pair of jeans.

"What is it this time, Tamakaki?" Tamakaki's eye twitched at the Goth's ignorance.

'_How dare he talk to me like that, I Tamakaki Fuji will show that Goth some manners.'_

"Well Tamakaki…"

Instead of giving Syaoran an answer he turned to Sakura, who was sitting in front of Syaoran looking as if she wanted the ground to swallow her up that very moment.

"Sakura… right?"

She looked up, her large emerald eyes staring at him, innocence reflecting in them.

'_How… delicious, I like a good girl every once in a while.'_

A smirk crossed Tamakaki's face; he licked his lips automatically at the latters figure.

'_Very nice indeed.'_

Syaoran only snorted.

"Ha-hai but I prefer Kinomoto…"

Both males raised their eyebrows. No girl had ever asked Tamakaki to call them by their surname.

"Ah, I see, playing hard to get are we? No matter, I'll grow on you." Sakura's eyes lowered, her head down casting to the floor.

"I doubt that very much." The confidence in her voice grew stronger but there was a hint of something else, could it possibly be… annoyance? Syaoran's eyebrows were now at they're highest now, his mouth hanging slightly a jar.

"Oh but _Sakura _you hardly _know_ me, therefore you can't make that judgement, can you?"

"Well _you_ hardly know _me_, and did I not state clearly enough that it was _Kinomoto_?"

Tamakaki frowned. Of course Syaoran was smirking at Tamakaki's reaction. Never in Tamakaki's life had he ever been turned down or even talked to like that… especially by a girl.

"I will grow on you Kinomoto and I will have you, so get used to it otherwise turn Goth like this piece of shit here." Tamakaki pointed in Syaoran's direction wiping the smirk of his face and replacing it with a scowl.

That was it! She had had enough of this jerk.

"Listen you! You have NO right to talk about other people like that. You know what they would class this as where I come from. Bullying. And do you want to know something? I don't like bullying. It _pisses _me off…"

She took breath and stood up against her victim. It was evident of how short she looked against him. Hey, she was physically challenged. So what? When you had a brother like hers, you needn't worry about height.

"And you don't want to see_ me_ when _I'm_ pissed off because it _ain't_ pretty."

"I'm sure something as fragile as you…" he placed his hand on her cheek.

"Could do so much damage."

'_Oh, he is so going down.'_

In one swift movement he had been brought to his knees, whining in pain and rubbing his kneecap.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." She spat. She looked up to the seat that was situated behind hers. A frown etched its way on to her face to find it _empty_. She whipped her face round in time to see the door shut before grabbing her backpack and rushing at the classroom.

She breathed in some air before shaking her head from side to side searching for a certain figure. She spotted the familiar ghost white face and died hair turning the corner.

Once again, resuming her previous actions she began to run down the corridor, chasing after him.

'_This is like playing cops and robbers.' _She mused as her hair from her high ponytail whipped along the sides of her face. Turning the corner sharply, she found herself drawing near to her target.

"HEY YOU WAIT!" she didn't even know what was possessing her to chase and shout at a stranger, she just… was.

Before she could even get close to him though she ran full-throttle into somebody else.

"GAH!" Her back made contact with the floor for barely five seconds before she stood up resting her hands on her knees, looking past the body she has just crashed into; onto the on going corridor to find it empty.

"Who… is… he?" She managed to whisper through her breathing seizure.

"Sakura-chan?" Her eyes redirected to the person who she bumped into.

"Tomoyo-chan?"

"Sakura-chan, who were you just on about?" Sakura gazed quickly at the empty corridor hoping to find the person she was looking for.

'_Gone. Definitely.'_

Quickly giving Tomoyo a reasuring smile, she shrugged her shoulders.

"No one." She simply replied before grabbing her best friend and cousin's arm and pulling her in the opposite direction as she was running to.

"Why were you running Sakura-chan?"

"Oh, nothing important." Turning her head to look behind her, one question plagued her.

'_Who are you?'_

"Anyway about this morning…" Sakura's attention was now fully on Tomoyo.

"Yeah, what about that?"

"Well that boy who is sitting behind you is, as you would probably figured out is a Goth and a outcast." Tomoyo barely said the last part above a whisper.

"So…?"

"So, Sakura no matter what, you must not go any where near him." Sakura opened her mouth to retort but Tomoyo beat her to it.

"And don't say 'why would I?' because I know he was the one you were chasing after. Leave him Sakura, he wants no ones help. I should know because he's…"

"He's… what Tomoyo-chan?"

"My fiancée's cousin."

"Ah…"

"Ah, it is Sakura-chan. I've tried helping but he has turned me away, he even turned Eriol away, his own cousin." Tomoyo sighed the continued closing her eyes and stopping.

"He believes that the world hates him. That the only person he can trust is himself. He even believes his family hates him. It is quite sad really but he has a dark aura around him. A very depressive one and with your past Sakura-chan, I don't think I could handle you turning like-" Sakura's head turned to the side, so she wasn't facing Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan, you don't need to worry about my past, what is done is done. Get over it, I know I have."

"I know but please…I…Sakura-chan promise me you will stay away from him?"

"Promise."

"Good, now have I told you how good the chocolate dessert is here? I mean the way it's melted it is so Kawaii, but not as Kawaii as you!"

"No, Tomoyo-chan calm down…"

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because you're causing a scene." The shorter girl hissed. Tomoyo looked around before blushing and putting a hand behind her head.

"Oh yeah, whoopsy." Sakura smacked her head, and Tomoyo giggled nervously.

* * *

The day passed by in a blur. He was still confused. Not only had the girl turned down Tamakaki, she had stuck up for him the outcast and tried to chase him.

The girl was nuts he had concluded.

'_What an odd ball.'_

He was thinking too much about this girl. This was bad. Very bad. He was a loner. Nobody associated with him and he did not associate with anybody. There the world is happy. And now she comes along and confuses him about his summary on human beings. Were they not all selfish? Did they not judge people on how they looked? God, what a confusing day!

He slowly approached the familiar chip shop. Great and now he had to deal with Eriol. Could the day get any better? He noticed the black limousine parked outside the shop. He halted. Oh yeah the day just got way better. Eriol's fiancée was there. And she sure as hell would bring up the new girls actions towards him in registration.

'_God, why do you hate me so?'_

He glanced at his wrist. The fresh mark of blood trailed his pale complexion. His latest cut was still bleeding.

'_Shit, I can't let Eriol see this, he will blow the roof.'_

His day was crappy so what the hell? Instead of walking in the direction of the chip shop, he ran in the opposite road, down towards Cherry lane. Sure it would take him a little longer to get home but who cared.

No one. No one cared about him. And that was the way it was always going to be.

He was so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't realised, a fallen tree trunk on the ground resulting in him trapping his one foot in there, his body falling to the floor, his face grazing the pavement.

The sudden jolt from his foot ripped through his body. He had suffered many of injuries so he knew from the moment he felt the pain, he had sprained it at least.

'_Great, now what am I going to do?'_

He tried standing up. Bad idea. Instead he lost his balance and once again his body came in contact with the hard ground. Trying once more, he regained no balance and began to fall to the ground.

He shut his eyes bracing for the pain but felt none.

'_What the?'_

It was only the he acknowledged small arms wrapped under his arms from the front, hands placed. His face was buried underneath somebody's chin. Pulling away slightly, he looked at the face of his saviour. Emerald eyes stared right back at him, an evident pink on their cheeks.

'_It's her! Oh what was her name? Kinomoto!'_

"You." she whispered before slowly letting go of him, placing him on the trunk of the tree.

"The boy from class." She muttered under her breath before looking back up at him.

It took a few seconds to register the scratches and injuries on his ankle.

"Oh my god your hurt!"

'_She's a ditz too.'_

"Well jeez, aren't you clever."

Sakura was taken back at his sudden out burst. Well, Tomoyo had warned her. Speaking of Tomoyo, wasn't she supposed to stay away from this guy? Oh dear.

"You need to get help." She stated. He let out a bitter laugh.

"And who do you suggest would want to help me?" A cold but sad grin was placed on his face. He looked so vulnerable and for the second time that day she lost control of her body.

"I would." she blurted out. By the looks of it she has surprised him as well as herself.

"What?"

"I'll help you come on, place you arm over my shoulder." It wasn't a question, it was an order.

'_God this girl is bossy.'_

"Well…" she tapped her foot impatiently. "Come on!" Slowly he stood up and reluctantly placed his arm around her shoulders. And from there they began to walk to the lane. Or rather hobbled for Syaoran.

"So…" He began.

"Your not a prep?" Sakura looked at him as if he had grown an extra head.

"Prep, _prep, _one of them, hell I hate their guts. I just prefer to chill with my cousin, thanks." She seemed offended at the sudden accusation. The look on her face was of pure hatred.

"Sorry, I just assumed that you were, god, why are you helping me anyway." His own anger was starting to rise.

He watched as a look of preplex crossed her features.

"Actually, my friend made me promise to stay away from you…" She looked at him; a small smile crept on her face. "I don't why I am helping you, I guess probably because you seem like a good person."

"_Were they not all selfish? Did they not judge people on how they looked?" _

'_Maybe, not all people hate me… Maybe one person might like me, just one… Maybe.'_

**

* * *

A/n: Quickest update I have ever done. Hmmm, Syaoran did not seem as angst in this chapter. Oh well. Yes Tomoyo is Eriol's fiancée. Their relationship will be brought in next chapter. On how a 23-year-old man ended up getting engaged to an 18 year old teenager. So S+S meet. Not much interaction though.**

Thank you to my reviewers. I love you guys so much I really do appreciate the support and constructive critism. So did you like this chapter? You know the drill. :)

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary**: She was the new girl. He was the outcast, the 'Goth' who was never given the time of day. She pry's to places she was never meant to step foot on; he was one of them. Will it cause him sweet pain or bitter love? SxS

**

* * *

**

Slogan:

_I watch you, oblivious to my feelings or is it me to yours?_

_You became my only friend and yet I still want more._

_Something that I cannot have because you are different from me._

_You have more friends, a better status and to make you like me would be cruel._

_That is why I must let go of this sweet pain and bitter love._

_This tainted love._

**

* * *

Warning: **Some scenes may not be fully understood for younger audiences, that is why this story is rated 'M'. There maybe suggestions of lemon and perhaps small scenes unless something extreme happens. Warning comes to some extreme swearing in some places but no mention of the c-word, very sarcastic, dry humour, some very tragic scenes and angst and a very _slight_ maybe of lemon. **

* * *

**

**Tainted Love**

_Friends?_

* * *

"Ow!" 

"Well keep still."

"But it hurts."

"And as I have said before, if you keep still, it won't hurt."

"Well it bloody does, so could you please stop?"

"No."

"Why."

"Because if I don't clean this cut it may get infected."

"And…"

"And that is a big problem."

"Why?"

"Are you stupid or something?"

"No, I always have top marks in my class."

"Then why are you acting stupid?"

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Are."

"No- arghh, listen you… whatever your name is, just shut up and sit still." Sakura once resumed her previous actions of putting a clear liquid on a cut on Syaoran's knee. This had been going on for an hour now as Syaoran had had a habit of jumping off the couch and running around the living room, Sakura in tow.

Syaoran watched Sakura intently as every few minutes she would take a nervous glance at the clock. He raised a sceptical eyebrow at her.

"Just why are you looking the clock like that?" he asked.

"Like what?" came her innocent reply.

"Like it is going to jump off of the wall and attack you."

"Now why would I be doing that?"

"I dunno, in fact I don't even know you."

"So?"

"Well at least I know your name, you don't know mine."

He watched her in amusement as she came to a sudden halt, all colour washing out of her face. But as soon as it went, it came back immediately, a smirk joining it.

"Yes I do." Now he was confused.

"How?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Okay so what is it?" He was curious now. He was almost sure Tamakaki did not mention his name during their heated discussion nor the sensei.

"Li Syaoran." She said proudly beaming at him, a smug smile placed on her petite face. His eyes almost bulged out of his sockets.

"What the-"

"No swearing please." she added hastily.

"What are you? A Christian?"

"No, a catholic actually but it's not because of that." Her emerald coloured eyes once again darted towards the clock before re-focusing on his cuts. He sat in silence and as for the first time today he had time to actually examine the little odd ball.

Little was indeed an understatement. She could have only stood at 5'4, 5'5 at the most. Her hair was long and straight like a silk curtain, which was brown with golden auburn tints in it. Her skin was a milky white, with a clear complexion, it almost matched the colour white he wore on his face everyday. But what was most striking were the emerald jewels she had as eyes. They were even his favourite colour. Green.

She was getting nervous now. Her oni-chan would becoming home soon, and if he saw Li-kun –a boy- in the house he would blow the roof, and then put Li-kun in hospital. That was something she did not want.

She almost laughed when he had insinuated that she did not know what his name was.

_Tomoyo-chan is right on one thing though he is very dense._

It was funny really, as it was Tomoyo-chan who told her what his name was but she thought better not to tell him that piece of information as he might push her away. Un-be known to him, she had observed him from every angle. How anyone could find him revolting was un-be known to her. He had a very well built physique and stood at a 5'11, with a well-defined jaw line. His long bangs covered his dull amber eyes. She still hadn't figured out what colour skin or colour hair he had.

A low humming noise brought her out of her thoughts. She dropped the disinfectant and let the solution run into the carpet as she ran to the window to find the familiar red car driving into the driveway.

"Oh no…" she whispered

"What?" her eyes darted towards Syaoran before horror crossed her face.

"My oni-chan is home early." She said as she rushed forward towards Syaoran. Grabbing the first aid box at the same time she hoisted Syaoran up and pulled to the corridor. She heard the car door open.

Quickly she pulled him up the stairs a small 'ouch', 'ow' and 'watch it woman' erupting from Syaoran's mouth every few seconds.

"Shut up." she snapped.

"If he finds you here, he will kill you."

"Why, because I'm a Goth." He mocked hurt. She looked back at him as if he grew two heads.

"No, because you're a _boy_." he raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard, now shift thou arse into thy room and do not move." The car door slammed and she heard the footsteps near the front door. It was only then did Sakura realise that Syaoran's shoes were still at the front door. Swinging her bedroom door shut she twirled round, her auburn locks hitting her face and began to run down the stairs but terror passed through her features as the front door opened.

* * *

"Where is he?" 

"Now Eriol, you should know better than to lose your temper, maybe Li-kun took a detour home." Amethyst eyes sparkled with worry as she watched her fiancée pace back and forth the room, his midnight blue hair flat from the amount of sweat due to nervousness.

"Yeah right." he snarled. She had never seen him like this. The Eriol she had always seen was always so gentleman like, with his carefree humorous ways. It was that, that made her fall in love with him. Hard. And yet now here he was almost like he was possessed.

"I am sure there is a good reason for this."

"Like what? 'Oh, sorry Eriol but I went and got myself into trouble again, don't worry, it's only a broken nose!' Oh, well that Tomoyo is a great reason."

"I didn't mean it like-"

"Like what? What do you expect Tomoyo? He cuts him self for gods sake, and the silly bastard doesn't think I know!" Tomoyo tried hard not to gasp but it escaped her sweet mouth before she had even realised it.

"Eriol, I didn't know, I'm so-"

"Sorry? Yes, well I am too." Automatically her gaze fell to the floor.

"Look, just go." She looked up at him startled as he began to wipe down the surface tops in the shop. She stood up and walked towards the door slowly, tears prickling her eyes. She had known him all her life practically and yet he was acting so cold… so cold.

_15 Years Ago._

_A young girl of three sat in the sand box happily building the sand castle she had been working on for three hours. She had currently only built the first layer of the castle to perfection because even at the young age of three she was a perfectionist._

_She smiled contently, as her dark short silky hair bobbed up and down, the wonderful summer sun gleaming down upon her. Her lavender dress fitted her small body, with puffy arms and bottom halves, ribbons laced within them._

_She enjoyed her own company, she always had. Her otou-san was never there and her Okaa-san always said she had to do important things but she never understood what._

_Part of the sandcastle once again fell and she pouted playfully at the sand before hearing a soft chuckle from behind._

"_Huh?" she turned her head towards the source of noise. A young boy of eight stood, beaming at her, his carky pants and blue turtleneck fitting slightly loose to his body. What Tomoyo found most amusing was that every few seconds he kept pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose because they were too big._

"_And what is a lovely lady like you playing in the sand all alone." Using her chibi hands she managed to push herself onto her chubby legs, turning slowly towards the boy, struggling not to fall over._

"_I'm not alone." He only smiled at her, his blue eyes gleaming with mystery. But for some reason though he reminded her of a cat._

"_No? Then whom would you be with." The little girl pointed her short arm towards him, proudly announcing her answer as if she had just won the lottery._

"_You." He only laughed at the statement before kneeling in front of her so he would be on the same eye level as her._

"_What a very clever little girl you are. And what might your name be?" Her cubby fingers reached her mouth, as she seemed to go into a trail of thinking before looking at the boy before her apologetically._

"_Okaa-san said I should never tell strangers who I am."_

"_Well… If I tell you who I am, may the lovely young lady consider it?" Tomoyo once gain went into deep thought. After a few minutes she nodded slowly._

"_My name is Hiragazwii Eriol."_

"_My name is Daidouji Tomoyo, please to meet you Hi-hia-hirg-" The young boy smiled at the young girl at trying to pronounce his name._

"_Just call me Eriol-kun, okay?"_

"_Hai, but okaa-san said that if you call somebody by their first name, then you must allow them to call you by your first name, right?"_

"_Right, so I would call you Tomoyo-san."_

"_Tomoyo-san?"_

"_Hai, you are a very important little girl Tomoyo-san, especially as Daidouji-san's daughter." Tomoyo eyes began to light up, recognising the name people called her okaa-san._

"_You know my okaa-san?"_

"_Indeed, and so do many others but for now shall we try and finish that sand castle of yours. That is of course if the Tomoyo-hime would accept my help." She bounced up and down, nodding her head vigorously earning a chuckle from Eriol._

_15 years to the present._

He had always been a gentleman, even at the age of eight, it had turned out that she was betrothed to him, and she couldn't have been more happy but now… she didn't know who he was. He hadn't even called her by her nickname in ages.

She reached to the door handle before hearing the shattering of glass behind her. Turning around she found Eriol grasping to the cupboard surface, blood dripping from his hand.

Instinctively, she ran forward putting her hand on his shoulder, calling his name out in concern.

"Eriol! Are you-" her sentence was cut short when Eriol swung round, grabbed her by the waist and captured her in a bone crushing hug. The sudden contact caused shivers to run down her spine. She heard a sob escape his mouth only to be followed by a river of them. Her school uniform unusually clung to her one shoulder before realising he was crying.

_Oh my god! Eriol!_

She squeezed him into an even tighter hug until she was sure both of them could hardly breathe.

"I… I just don't know what to do Tomoyo. I was put in charge of Syaoran and now look at him, I've failed."

"NO!" he seemed shocked at her answer as his sobbing came to a stop.

"No… he is fine, or at least he will be."

"How?" he whispered.

"Because…. because somebody is going to help him…" she buried her head into the crook of his neck.

"And bring him back Eriol, I promise you they will help."

"Who?"

"Somebody special, somebody special."

"Thank you… Tomoyo-hime." A smile erupted from Tomoyo's lips. She pulled away from him before planting a soft kiss on his lips. He rested his forehead on hers.

"I love you Tomoyo-hime."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Oni-chan!" The tall man gazed at the emerald eyed latter. He looked at her suspiciously. 

"And what is wrong with you?" Sakura backed up the stairs, eyeing the black trainers dangerously before nervously looking back at her brother.

"Me? Nothing, yep nothing at all, I am as happy as can be." She placed her hand behind her head and by the time she reached the top of the stairs she sprinted into her room.

"OY, KAUJII! I'M NOT STAYING LONG, YUKI WANTS ME TO GO OUT WITH HIM AND HIS GRANDPARENTS FOR TEA!" Sakura silently sent a prayer of thanks to the lord.

"OKAY!" Her gaze was stolen to a boy who sat glaring at her, his arms folded and his fingers drumming on the one side of his arm.

"And what was that about?"

"Nothing. Look, once my oni-chan has gone will fix the wounds, get your ankle bandaged up and then get you out of here and home."

"And then here I was hoping for a cup of coffee." He added icily.

"Okay and that too if you want." He only rolled his eyes at her.

"Oddball." he muttered under his breath.

"Hey! I heard that! Is this the sought of thanks I get for saving your rear end, twice today.

"Apparently… yes."

"Sarcastic Jerk."

"Odd ball."

"Cold."

"Odd ball."

"Nasty."

"Odd ball."

"Shut it you… you… you BIG MEANIE!"

"Big meanie? How old are you?"

"Two and proud of it."

"I can see."

"KAUJII! WHO ARE YOU IN HELL TALKING TO?"

"NOBODY, JUST PRACTISING FOR A PLAY!"

"DO IT A BIT QUIETER, OR YOU MAY CAUSE AN EARTHQUAKE."

"Don't MAKE me come down there!"

"…"

"You know your brother has a point."

"Erghh, shut up!" Grabbing a stuffed animal she aimed and threw it at Syaoran.

"Aww, poor baby, she can't even shoot." Unfortunately, the teddy bear didn't even come close Syaoran and now she was coming face to face with a smirking Syaoran.

"Wipe that smirk of your face, just remember who is cleaning you wounds." The smirk vanished in seconds.

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Oh no? Didn't you say it hurt even when I wasn't even _trying_?"

"I was just _trying_ to be annoying."

"Yes, yes _of course _you were." She winked at him, placing one finger over her mouth she smiled cheekily at him.

"Don't worry I won't tell, our little secret ne?" Sakura watched the scene as she saw him turn bright scarlet, turn away to face the wall and growled under his breath.

"Girls."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Sakura walked over to Syaoran kneeling in front of him and grabbed hold of his ankle.

"What in heavens are you doing?" Syaoran looked at the girl with a perplex look on his face.

"Might as well do something whilst we are waiting for my oni-chan to go."

"Why? Is there anything else we could do?"

"Well…"

"Oh Li-kun! I didn't realise you were that type guy."

"Wha-what?"

"The one who likes to play girls? Sorry but I'm not into having sex with people I don't know."

"Wh-what! NO!"

"Hush, hush, I was only joking, unless of course you really are a player."

"You sound so serious."

"Serious is my middle name my little friend."

"More like odd ball, and who are you calling little?"

"Hey! I'm not small, I'm just physically challenged."

"We believe you."

"Whose we?"

"Me and my mind."

"You class your mind as two different people?"

"You better believe it honey."

"Don't call me honey."

"Would you rather me call you odd ball?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"My name would be a good start."

"What like Cherry-chan!?" Sakura banged her head on the side of the bed.

"No, no, no, no, NO!"

"KAUJII! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING TO?"

"NOBODY!"

"IT BETTER NOT BE A BOY!"

"AND I TOLD YOU I'M NOT TALKING TO ANYONE!"

"What's the matter, Cherry-chan?"

"It's Kinomoto."

"Kinomoto-san is too long."

"Fine. Sakura-chan then?"

"Nah, how about... Sakura?"

"Aren't you meant to be a loner or something?"

"Yeah but your okay." She smiled at this statement.

"For an odd ball."

"Arghhh…" The last thing Syaoran could remember was a small fist flying his way.

* * *

Light overwhelmed his senses as he woke up. Pink walls and a white ceiling greeted him. 

"What the?" He heard a small cough from the side of the room. There sat on a pile of cushions was a sheepish looking Sakura present with an apologetic smile and a blush.

"What happened?" Sakura put her hand behind her head and sweat dropped at his question.

"Well… you see…"

"Yes?"

"I kind of hit you a bit too hard."

"A bit?"

"Okay, okay a lot."

"All I said was that you were okay."

"'For an odd ball' as you so _nicely_ put it."

"But you are an odd ball." He stated this fact as if it was common knowledge before sitting up on the bed and looking at his foot.

"You cleaned my wounds and done my ankle when I was asleep?"

She looked up shyly at him.

"Well I thought it was the least I could do for knocking you out." he snorted before standing up and limping over to the windowsill.

"What is the time?"

"7 o'clock."

"Crap, my cousin is going to kill me."

"Eriol-kun." she whispered the name, he was like s brother to her. Now that she thought of it, Eriol did mention a cousin he used to call little wolf.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." she replied quickly. He gave her a cautious glance before looking back out the window.

"If you need to go home you can. Oni-chan left about an hour and a half ago."

"Hmmm."

"Do you want me to walk you home?" He looked over at her. Had she lost her mind. His mind raced for an answer. The logical answer would be no but he had never been in somebody else's company before and he liked it until now.

"No thanks."

"Are you sure?"

"Look, you shouldn't be hanging with people like me." He snapped at her, she flinched and stepped back.

"What?"

"You heard. Just don't talk to me, in fact don't come near me."

"Why?" He looked at her in shock. The question seemed innocent enough but the answer wasn't. It was like a child asking their mother why something was so wrong, like rape.

But instead of a mother answering their child he stormed down the stairs or as close as you could get when you are limping grabbed his shoes, and rushed home.

Sakura stood rooted to the spot.

_What just happened?_

She was confused. She thought she was getting somewhere with him and one simple question made him snap? She thought maybe they could have been friends maybe she was wrong.

**

* * *

READ. IMPOTANT- WELL KIND OF.** A/n: Oh my god! I am so so so SORRY! I haven't updated in about a month. It's just my cousins wife has had to go into a mental hospital being really depressed and thinking bad things and voices in her head and all, and when this story really gets started the mainplot line is actually based on what is happening to her so I felt really sick writing it. 

I have re-wrote this about a trillion times now and I still don't like how it came out. Oh well, hope you guys forgive, I tried to write it extra-long for you. xD.

I will try to make my next update much quicker, infact I'll try writing the next chappie up after I posted this one. I'm not bribing or anything but more reviews means quicker updates. I don't want to write if hardly anybody wants to read. If that is the case then I'll write a better story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary**: She was the new girl. He was the outcast, the 'Goth' who was never given the time of day. She pry's to places she was never meant to step foot on; he was one of them. Will it cause him sweet pain or bitter love? SxS

**

* * *

**

_I watch you, oblivious to my feelings or is it me to yours?_

_You became my only friend and yet I still want more._

_Something that I cannot have because you are different from me._

_You have more friends, a better status and to make you like me would be cruel._

_That is why I must let go of this sweet pain and bitter love._

_This tainted love._

**Warning**: Some scenes may not be fully understood for younger audiences, that is why this story is rated 'M'. There maybe suggestions of lemon and perhaps small scenes unless something extreme happens. Warning comes to some extreme swearing in some places but **no** mention of the c-word, very sarcastic, dry **humour**, some very tragic scenes and **angst** and a very _slight_ maybe of lemon.

**

* * *

**

_Rain._

* * *

The school bell rang as she ran down the corridor every once in the while tripping. In collection she probably had a total of five bruises that was a whole load of pain. 

If it weren't the fact that she was so late, her mind would have strayed to a certain amber-eyed teenager.

_How could he be so cold like that? I helped, all be it knocked him out but still and he storms out like I threatened his life._

She slid the door open, panting for breath she felt her cheeks sore and probably guessed they were bright red. The sensei turned to his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Miss Kinomoto, late I see."

"Gomen neisau Terada sensei, I um got a bit lost." She blushed beet red before looking towards the floor. There was no way the sensei would believe her even though she did get lost.

However she was proven wrong when he simply smiled at her.

"Of course, the school must scare you, not knowing where to go, I should have assigned you an escort yesterday."

"Oh no, I'm fine, onegai I'll be fine."

"No, don't worry, now who would like to escort Miss Kinomoto round for the next few weeks until she feels confident enough to find the rooms on her own."

_I'm no baby._

Sakura was even more startled when at least 75 of the class raised their hands.

_Oh look it's my lucky day._

"With a very good excuse to be late to _every_ class."

_Bribe them why don't you._

Every one had their hands up, except one boy. And that boy particularly, sat behind her in every lesson.

"Ah, Mr Li, you are the only one who has the same lessons as Miss Kinomoto. Perhaps you would offer to take her round the school for the next few weeks?"

He looked up startled. All though Terada Sensei had phrased it as a question it was more of 'Do it or detention for a week.'

"Hai."

"Excellent, so how about that Miss Kinomoto."

"Er-huh, ye-yes sure! Arigatou!"

He smiled at her, hand gesturing her to sit down. Giving a slight bow she strolled careful to her seat at the back corner of the classroom. She watched as many students gave her sympathetic glances.

_What is their problem?_

Tomoyo looked at her, her expression blank.

She gulped before taking her seat in front of the boy that haunted most of her thoughts. He looked away as soon as she made eye contact, his head sharply turning to the window, looking at the cherry blossom petals fall.

"And for our first lesson, class we have calculus." Sakura groaned along with the rest of the class unaware of the amber eyes set upon her. What Syaoran did not realise was that Tomoyo was watching him. With a very hard look, she looked away from him, her eyes softening at her confused cousin.

_If he hurts her, I swear to god I will kill the bastard._

The bell rang signalling the end of class. Sakura stood up almost rigidly before turning to glance at Syaoran. He looked up at her from his desk. She could see in his eyes there was no way in hell he was going to help her so she sighed and walked away.

"Sakura-chan?"

She turned to find Tomoyo standing there, looking at her very suspiciously.

"Yes Tomoyo-chan."

"Where was Li-kun last night?" She paled at the question.

_How could she-_

"Kinomoto-san rang saying he found a pair of boy shoes in the porch as well as you acting strange plus Li-kun didn't turn up at Eriol's chip shop."

Sakura looked down guiltily at the floor. She could remember Tomoyo pacifically asking her to stay away from him but she didn't.

"I found him on the floor on the way home from school. He hurt his ankle and had some scratches. I swear he would've been gone earlier but oni-chan came home early." She looked up to see Tomoyo shake her head in a hopeless manner.

She looked up with shining amethyst eyes.

"Oh Sakura-chan, what are we going to do with you?"

"Mou Tomoyo-chan, not nice. Anyway when am I going to meet this prince in shining armour?"

As much as Tomoyo teased her, she knew very well Tomoyo's soft spot after herself, Eriol was the next closest to Tomoyo.

She could remember when she was very young how Tomoyo would never talk to anyone but her, and would only glare at out comers. It turned out that they were cousins. Her mother and Tomoyo's were sisters of the Amamyia line. Tomoyo who was not planning on taking over the Daidouji Company had been passed onto her. Sakura Kinomoto, the next heir. Although Sakura has not particularly wanted to she much appreciated the thought and accepted.

Leading her to where she was presently. They had moved here because of her instead of her otou-san's work.

"Whenever." Was her simple answer.

"Tomoyo-chan?"

"Hai Sakura-chan."

"Onegai could you excuse me a moment?"

"Of course Sakura-chan."

"Arigatou." Running off, she followed the signs towards the lavatory. Rushing in there she wiped the tears flowing down her cheeks.

She had thought of her okaa-san again. Her okaa-san had passed away when she was only 13 and that is when she turned. Splashing cold water on her face, she looked at herself in the mirror. Taking laboured breaths she sunk to the floor. Clawing her fingers through her auburn hair, she squeezed her eyes shut.

No! She could not allow it. Dark Sakura was trying to come back. She often had these attacks when she thought about her okaa-san but lately it had been getting better. Sighing she forced some words out of her mouth.

_  
"You had my heart, we'll never be worlds apart."_

Her voice was high pitched at first but she slowly adjusted her voice.

_**  
"**__They be in magazines, but you'll still be my star  
Baby 'cause in the dark you can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share because  
When the sun shine we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath, I'mma stick it out 'til the end  
Now that it's raining more then ever know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella _

_Under my umbrella"_

She felt herself relax and allow the song to indulge her, swallowing her up_  
__**  
"**_

When the sun shine we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath, I'mma stick it out 'til the end  
Now that it's raining more then ever know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
Under my umbrella  
Under my umbrella  
Under my umbrella

You can run into my arms  
It's okay, don't be alarmed  
Come into me  
There's no distance in between our love  
So go on and let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more because

_It's raining  
Oh baby it's raining _

_Baby come into me"_

She was startled when she heard clapping from the outside. Standing up, she opened the door slightly only to find the corridor empty, only to find a cherry blossom on the floor.

Sakura questioned the sight in front of her, a puzzled look gracing her features. Somebody had heard her. In the toilet. Singing for no goddamn reason. They must've been taking the piss out of her.

_Shit._

Picking it up she noticed a piece of paper under it. Bending again to retrieve the scrap she opened it to find a map of the school and _all _her classrooms were written down.

Her eyebrows rose before looking scared. She felt as if she was being watched, a patrinizing gaze held upon her lithe frame. Shrugging it off, she ran down the hallway of which she came not turning back. But if she had she would have noticed the curiously dead cold amber eyes following her form.

**

* * *

**Gah! I have a writer's block, I tried so hard with this chapter and all I came out with was this! 

Ah well, Sakura has a past; Tomoyo has one as does Eriol. BUT lets remember the story will be mainly about Syaoran- even if he doesn't talk for a while- hehe.

OK! I'm asking for 10 reviews or more before I even begin to write the next chapter. Yes I know this one was lame and short but I promise you next one will be better!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary**: She was the new girl. He was the outcast, the 'Goth' who was never given the time of day. She pry's to places she was never meant to step foot on; he was one of them. Will it cause him sweet pain or bitter love? SxS

* * *

**Slogan**

_I watch you, oblivious to my feelings or is it me to yours?_

_You became my only friend and yet I still want more._

_Something that I cannot have because you are different from me._

_You have more friends, a better status and to make you like me would be cruel._

_That is why I must let go of this sweet pain and bitter love._

_This tainted love._

**

* * *

Warning:** Some scenes may not be fully understood for younger audiences, that is why this story is rated 'M'. There maybe suggestions of lemon and perhaps small scenes unless something extreme happens. Warning comes to some extreme swearing in some places but **no** mention of the c-word, very sarcastic, dry **humour**, some very tragic scenes and **angst** and a very _slight_ maybe of lemon. 

**Beta: **Woven Bamboo Pattern (love you to bits :D )

* * *

Tainted Love

_Friends._

* * *

Syaoran had never been this interested in a girl before. 

Actually he had _never_ been interested in another student at this school before.

It was indeed a peculiar feeling. One he may have felt to his friends in Hong Kong. But that surely was insane? Seriously, he, Li Syaoran, wanted to become_ friends _with another student.

All because she didn't laugh and call him names.

No. He would never stoop so low as to hang with a commoner, one who could not understand him.

Hell, _he_ couldn't understand himself, so why would an outsider be able to?

Shaking his head, he broke off into a brisk walk down the corridor down to the cafeteria.

Anyone who had been to that school for at least a month would know that Li Syaoran did not go to such places. Which remained the big question, _why_ was he going there?

_'That damned oddball. She shouldn't sing in school toilets.'_

And he was calling her odd.

He was the one who was outside the girl's toilet.

Though may he add, he did see her crying.

Which seemed strange to him since she didn't come across as the type of girl to just burst out crying and yet... she did.

Perhaps...

What Eriol says is true.

Maybe there are more to these scum bags than meets the eyes.

_'Not that she is a scum bag' _thought Syaoran as he approached the cafeteria doors.

_'Just really... odd' _and then he was in. The social ladder had begun and to say he was at the bottom was an understatement.

Everybody stared at him as he walked past the tables, his eyes fixed on auburn hair.

Sweat built up on his face. He even feared his pale white make up coming off.

The more he tried to approach her, the farther away she seemed to become.

And then he was there... standing in front of her. His left hand gripped securely round her wrist pulling so it was just above her neck line.

He felt the glare he was receiving from Daidouji; but at that moment in time, he really couldn't have given two damns.

What he really had on his mind was the fact that everyone was watching his every move, his every word.

And it was pissing him off.

Her green eyes widened with recognition and fear as she stared back at him curious and frightened at the same time.

"L-Li-kun?"

"Wasn't I supposed to show you around, idiot?" Sakura glared in response.

"Sakura-chan would feel much more comfortable with me, Li-kun. She is, after all, my best friend," Tomoyo interjected quickly.

"But as you know Daidouji, if I do not show Kinomoto around, I'll get detention and I don't want that."

Sakura took a large in take of breath and gulped deeply. She studied Syaoran for a second before letting her muscles relax.

Syaoran feeling Sakura muscles un-tense let go of her wrist.

Turning on his heel, he walked a few steps away from her before halting. His head titling downwards to the one angle of his neck, he looked out of the corner of his eye.

"Coming."

Sakura read this more as a command rather than a question but still gathered her stuff from the dinner table and followed Syaoran out of the cafeteria.

Tomoyo could only watch helplessly as she watch her best friend walk aimlessly into a life of which she previously knew so well.

_'Be careful Sakura-chan.'_

Which left only one thing for the lavender head to do. Pray for her cousin's safety.

* * *

"You cause quite big scenes, don't you?" Her taunts were more playful than nasty and Syaoran could tell that she was trying to communicate with him. 

Only he didn't respond. Because he knew as soon as he opened his mouth there would be more teasing... coming from him to her.

And he wasn't too sure she could handle it.

"Well at least you could talk to me. You pulled me away from my best friend; I am not hanging round with a walking corpse if that is how you are going to act."

"You know, I'm pretty sure you could hold a conversation with yourself you talk that much, oddball," the words flew out his mouth before he could stop them.

What he didn't see was that a secret smile played on her lips that he finally talked to her.

"Now that you're talking to me, can you walk a little slower please?"

"You should walk a little faster," and then he was feeling a jabbing pain in his back - from where Sakura had just hit him.

"I hope you're not trying to knock me out again, odd ball." There it was again. The ability to talk to her as if he had known her for years.

This was not good.

"Perhaps I should, your manners don't seem to float my boat."

His eye brows rose at the opportunity of some clear teasing.

"Ohhh, and what does float your boat? I suppose... Tamakaki is quite the charmer, no?"

"Ewww, I couldn't go out with him even for money."

"Well that's me out the window then, my heart has snapped in two," stopping in his tracks, he veined pain and a dramatic sigh.

Rushing to his side Sakura tried to explain.

"Hoe! I don't mean like you- I meant- wel kind of- erm..."

"OW-Hey... what was that for?" Sakura rubbed her temples, glaring at the now smirking Goth.

"Nothing... just thought it was fun."

"Oh how nice. Jeez, however boring am I," Sakura rolled her eyes before walking off; Syaoran hot on her tail.

"Oi! The only reason I'm with you is so I don't get detention. GET BACK HERE, BAKA!"

* * *

A can hit the bin as blue eyes darkened with hatred. Fists pulled tight, Tamakaki gritted his teeth. 

"Damn that Li, always stealing things that aren't his," almost immediately, the smirk back on his tanned face. Running his hand through his gold locks, he turned around and walked in the opposite direction down the corridor.

"No worries. I'll have what belongs to me yet."

**

* * *

A/n: **And I'm done! Sorry for the long awaited chapter. Just been really struggling but I think I have found my inspiration for this story again. 

So do we like?

Please review. I know this story is a bit of a jumbles but I'll improve if loads review ;) I'm not saying review or I'll delete, I'll just feel some purpose to write this story.

Constructive criticism is allowed, mis-spellings in Japanese... ect. Or even wrong spellings of names. Except for Tamakaki. :D


End file.
